I know it's you
by torishia-chan
Summary: Graduation is coming near, and everyone is preparing for Seigaku Girls Tennis Club's victory party. But with all the blue stuff, it doesn't look like a Girl's Party at all.. What could it be? oneshot!


**since the next chapter of trade isn't done yet, here's a little something for you guys.. :))**

**read and review please!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, 'kay?  
**

xXx

**I know it's you**

xXx

**Summary: **Sakuno Ryuzaki, a brunette shy girl is a member of Seigaku's Girl's Tennis Club. She has improved since her Prince went to America. And in a span of two years, she has led her team to victory. Now, graduation is coming near, and everyone is preparing for a celebration. But with all the blue stuff, it doesn't look like a Girl's Party at all. Find out what it is here... oneshot!

xXx

"Saku-chan! Please come with us!" says Tomoka

"But, Tomo-chan, I need to go home now", answered the girl in twin braids.

"Sakuno, if you don't come, you'll miss everything!" Tomoka said, with even more intensity.

"Tomo-chan's right! It's our last year and this will be the last party for us!"

"Mou~, Tomo-chan, Yuki-chan, gomen, ne? I would love to go if only I haven't agreed to our neighbor's request to babysit their child."

"Why do you have to do it? It's their child, not yours!" Tomoka protested.

"Tomo-chan, don't be like that. Mr. and Mrs. Kamia are really good persons but they have a very important meeting to go to and they can't bring Toshi-kun because they have an event in school."

"But why didn't you refuse? You know since long ago that we will have this party right?"

"Anou, I-I really didn't know, I thought you are just kidding since no one seems so serious about it."

"Sakuno! You think we're not serious about it? If only I could tell you—Ah! Forget it, Come on Yuki-chan, we can't waste any time. Off we go, Sakuno…" Tomoka and Yuki walked back to school not even looking back to Sakuno.

"Hm? I know Tomoka is weird but, she seems weirder just now."

xXx

"Toshi-kun! Are you home? Sorry if I'm late." Sakuno rang the door bell but nobody seems home. "Toshi-kun?" 'Where could he be? If I'm not mistaken, his dismissal time is 4:00pm' she thought while glancing on her watch. "Oh, it's just 4:10pm. Well, I'll just wait here." she sat on the doorsteps and unconsciously sank to sleep.

xXx

"Sakuno? Is that you?" said a voice.

Sakuno suddenly opened her eyes to see that it's already dark. "Oh! Mrs. Suzuki, why are you here?"

"I've been looking for you since this afternoon. I was supposed to tell you that Mr. and Mrs. Kamia decided to bring Toshi-kun with them since the program in their school have been postponed, which means you don't need to babysit him."

"Oh, is that so? Anou, arigatou Mrs. Suzuki. I'll go home now." Sakuno said while helping herself to stand up.

"Gomen, ne Sakuno. If only you know earlier, you shouldn't sleep here up to this late."

"No, it's fine with me. It's my fault I shouldn't sleep here like that. It's alright, Mrs. Suzuki."

"Well, if you say so, take care going home. Bye", said the Lady while heading to the direction opposite of Sakuno's.

xXx

The moon is covered by the clouds which make the night really dark, but it seems oblivious to Sakuno.

'Mou~, I thought I will be busy babysitting Toshi-kun, but I ended up sleeping until 8:00, even if I try, I won't make it to the party.'

"Yo"

Sakuno froze, now, she noticed that it is really dark and she started to become nervous. She is afraid to look for the source of the voice but something tells her she should. She tried to walk again when she saw a figure in front of her.

"That's why I can't find you at the party." This time, the clouds have cleared up and she can already see the person in front of her.

"R-Ryoma-kun?"

"Long time no see." The boy started to walk towards her.

"Why are you here?"

"To see you", he said it matter-of-factly as if it isn't obvious

Sakuno blushed, but the clouds covered the moon again making it hidden to Ryoma. "I-I mean, why are you here in Japan?"

"I told you already, I'm here to see you."

"B-but what about America?"

"I've been there for the last two years, why can't I be with you now?"

Sakuno was speechless. It is the first time she heard Ryoma talk like that, the first time that Ryoma chose her over Tennis.

"Che, I've been there for the last two years and this is what I got when I came home", he turned his back to the frozen girl starting to walk when…

"Welcome home, Ryoma-kun", the earlier frozen girl hugged her Prince from behind, burying her face into his jacket.

"Hn, now that's more like it", he faced the girl and hugged her back. "I missed you, so much", he said into her ears.

"Me, too."

xXx

Ryoma towed her to Seigaku where the party is being held, realizing this, Sakuno protested.

"Demo, Ryoma-kun, look at me, my attire doesn't suit a party!"

"So am I." Ryoma said, still pulling her towards the gym.

"What?"

"Well, this party isn't just for you, girls, it's also for the boys."

"But, isn't this our team's victory party?"

"Yes, but it's also our Homecoming party."

Sakuno remembered the unusual behavior of Tomoka and the blue stage decorations that her grandmother bought. "So that's it. Wait, Homecoming, then that means…."

"Ochibi! What took you so long?"

"Echizen, we ask you to pick her up not to monopolize her!" said the spiky haired guy.

"Psssshh."

"It's good to see you again, Ryuzaki-san"

"Ah! Same to you, Fuji-sempai."

"Echizen, I thought we told you to prepare the both of you?" Oishi said joining to the loud former teammates. "Why are you wearing those?"

"Prepare?" Sakuno asked, confused.

"Yeah. You see, you will dance." Inui said coming out of nowhere.

"D-d-d-d-dance?"

"Echizen, Ryuzaki, you're on." Tezuka said in an authoritative tone, Sakuno can't back out now.

"Just trust me", Ryoma assured her while they walk into the dance floor.

"But I never danced before!" Sakuno said feeling all eyes on her and her partner.

"Then I'll teach you", Ryoma said as the music started.

"Here goes nothing."

xXx

"It went well, huh", Sakuno can't believe that she danced through all three songs.

"I told you I'd teach you." Ryoma said, handing her a glass of juice, they are at the veranda on the second floor of the gym.

"Thanks. Where did you learn to dance?"

"I didn't, it was all instinct."

"You really are good at everything, Ryoma-kun."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a year ago, I watched all your matches, you won it all. Now, you can even dance with just pure instincts, and…" she looked into his cat-like eyes "and you can even paint."

"What are you talking about?" he said averting his gaze.

"Oh, come on, I know you know it."

xXx

(flashback)

"Sakuno-chan, look! There is something at the doorway!"

"What is it, Toshi-kun?"

"Look! It's your picture!"

"Eh? But, who could have done this?"

(end of flashback)

xXx

"Well, when I remembered the photo that Tomoka accidentally put into you bag, I knew it was you since we never had the chance to retrieve it and it looked the same as the painting", she laughed at what she remembered. "But, even before I remembered about it, I know it's you."

"Well, let me tell you a secret."

"Huh?"

"I asked Tomoka to put that picture into my bag."

"What? Why?"

"Because I want it."

"But why didn't you just ask for it?"

"Well, I thought if I ask it, you will give it to me."

"Of course, because you asked for it."

"Then, that's the point."

"What?" the girl is very puzzled of what her Prince is talking about.

"Like I said, if I just asked for it, you'll definitely give it to me, but you'll remember that you did; but if you think that I accidentally got it, then when you ask it back, I can just tell you that I didn't get it and you'll forget about it."

"But I didn't ask it back."

"Well, I really did not understand you back then. But tell me, why didn't you ask it back?"

"Like I could do that! I asked Tomo to get it back but she said that I should forget about it, so I did."

"Hn, but you didn't."

"Well, it's hard to forget, you know", Sakuno suddenly sounded thoughtful; she's deep in thought, looking down.

"I know. That's why I'm here."

She thought she was being deceived by her ears so she looked up only to see that Ryoma inched closer. She was startled but before she reacts, he already caught her by the chin.

"R-Ryoma-kun…"

They shared their first kiss as fireworks lit the sky…

* * *

**Yosh! Thanks for reading… Review.. :D  
**


End file.
